


Reincarnation and Fate(Hamilton)

by LiveBytheCakeDieBytheCake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Additional tags will be added, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Everyone has a different name, I promise, Lots of ships in the future, Multi, No one remembers their past life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveBytheCakeDieBytheCake/pseuds/LiveBytheCakeDieBytheCake
Summary: Antonio Heatherton(Alexander Hamilton) is new to N. Y. C, and does not know what to expect. Upon meeting a new set of friends by the names of François de Lafayette, Hector Mulls, and Jonathon Lanes, he knows one thing he did not expect to happen: having blackouts where all that would be shown are moments from a time where people struggled to free themselves from another country's grasp. It seemed that he wasn't the only one though, seeing as his friends have been having them too. What could be the reason for this?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

>         Hey guys, I just wanted to leave a quick note.  In this story, the characters' names are changed to different ones!  I will post at the beginning of each chapter the new names of the characters and who they are.  Anyways, this is my first story so I hope you like it and I promise that the chapters will be longer! Also, I've posted this to my Wattpad and Quotev account as well and there's a possibility of a difference between certain sections on those and this one, as I will be doing a lot more editing on this one.  
> Names:  
> -Alexander Hamilton (Antonio Hetherton)  
> -Marquis de Lafayette (François de Lafayette)  
> -Hercules Mulligan (Hector Mulls)  
> -John Laurens (Jonathan Lanes)  
> -Aaron Burr (Arron Burns)  
> -The Schuyler Sisters (Anna, Lizzy, Margarette Sky)  
> -George Washington (George Watson)  
> -Thomas Jefferson (Tristin Johnson)  
> -James Madison (Jeffrey Mason)  
> -King George (George Kingly)

        Antonio sighed tiredly as he stepped off of the plane platform. He had ridden in a plane before, of course, but he was still not used to flying. Looking around the airport, he lightly hummed at the size of it. The last airport he had been in was small with only a few workers who hand-checked the luggage; This one, however, was  _huge._  The building was colossal, almost 3 stories tall with escalators and elevators, not to mention they had professional equipment for checking luggage. The walls were mostly glass, giving a clear view of all of the lined up planes as they waited for dismissal, and if Antonio looked close enough he could see the plane he came from.

        He walked through the airport, being sure to avoid running into anyone as there were multiple people rushing to get to their planes and a few weren't even speaking a language he understood, so he really did not believe that running into someone and getting into a heated argument (which was something he was  _extremely_  good at) would not be the best idea. As he made his way to the front entrance, he couldn't help but stare in awe as he saw the buildings- no, _skyscrapers_ , that seemed to go on for miles and miles. How was he supposed to find Columbus College? There had to be over a hundred colleges in this city alone!

    "Shit," Antonio cursed underneath his breath, reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone to check the time. He had no idea what time check-ins started and ended, but it was around 12 that afternoon so he assumed he still had a good amount of time to try and find out where the college would be. He quickly inserted the address of the college, which he had thankfully saved in his notes, and almost let out a whine once he noticed that he was about an hour away.

        With a sigh, Antonio decided that the best he could do is start walking. Perhaps he could make it in time for check-in, get his room key and meet his roommate today. That seemed to put at least a small amount of spring into his step, and he couldn't help but walk a little bit faster than he had previously been doing. Maybe it would end up like one of those cliche romantic books, where the boy ends up getting a girl as his roommate and the two fall in love with some horrible plot to keep the story going. He almost snorted at that thought, earning him a few strange looks from people passing by but he just ignored them, too caught up in his own thoughts.

 _Perhaps they'll be the one with the crush, and I'll be the oblivious one,_  he mused, chuckling lightly as he imagined the scenario: His roommate becoming speechless when they first meet, face slowly becoming flushed. They would probably become a stuttering mess whenever he's around.

        He knows how unlikely it would be, but a little imagination couldn't hurt, right?


	2. The Frenchman of Columbus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys here's my first chapter! I will try to update at least 2 times a week, either by posting two chapters in one day or two chapters on individual days. I can't guarantee specific days due to my wacky schedule, but I will try to update on weekends.
> 
> Names:  
> -Alexander Hamilton (Antonio Hetherton)  
> -Marquis de Lafayette (François de Lafayette)  
> -Hercules Mulligan (Hector Mulls)  
> -John Laurens (Jonathan Lanes)  
> -Aaron Burr (Arron Burns)  
> -The Schuyler Sisters (Anna, Lizzy, Margarette Sky)  
> -George Washington (George Watson)  
> -Thomas Jefferson (Tristin Johnson)  
> -James Madison (Jeffrey Mason)  
> -King George (George Kingly)

        The rest of the walk was uneventful, besides the occasional bumping into someone whenever he got too deep into his own thoughts.  Antonio made sure to check his phone every now and then, as he had pulled up his GPS to make sure he didn't go the completely opposite way of the college.  Thankfully, Antonio managed to find the college and as he walked in through the gates, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face.  The campus was huge; It had huge buildings, most likely being the different dorms and classrooms, and as he turned a few lefts he noticed a familiar sign on a building.

 _They have a Starbucks?!_   Antonio thought excitedly, almost imagining how much money he was likely to spend at that single building alone.  He was an extremely familiar face to most of the Starbucks in his old town, and that was mostly due to his extreme insomnia as he would stay up for days at a time, typing away at his laptop: His straight, raven hair would get greasy and tangled, his eyes would become bloodshot and grow bags underneath them, and don't even get him started on the itchy stubble he grows.

        He kept his eyes sharp looking for some sort of sign to help him find his way to the main building, as he really wanted to check in before it got too dark.  The campus was huge though, putting the airport to shame.  In between each building was either an open field or sidewalks and roads, and the signs just seemed to blend in with the soft whites and grays of the buildings.

    "They really need to paint the signs a different color," he muttered quietly to himself, squinting his eyes to read the sign of the science hall as he was starting to get pissed.

    "Agreed, mon ami," a heavily-accented voice suddenly spoke out from Antonio's side, causing the raven-haired male to let out a rather few choice words the other male snickered at.  To his side was a cocky-looking male.  His skin was a light brown with dark, curly locks pulled back into a high, fluffy ponytail that a cat would most likely mistake as a toy and eyes that seemed to sparkle almost childishly.  If Antonio wasn't so aggravated already, he would've taken a chance to look at what the male was wearing but at that point in time, he just did not give a fuck.  He pushed a piece of hair from his face, annoyance clear on his features as he turned to face the other, only to come face to chest with him.  Sighing, he looked up at the other who just seemed to give him an amused look.

        "Is this your first day?" The stranger asked, looking down at the shorter man as he turned and continued to walk, their footsteps falling in almost perfect sync on the concrete as Antonio hurriedly caught up with him.  Antonio couldn't help but reply in a rather sarcastic tone, "Actually, no, I've been here for years.  Didn't you know I'm one of the teachers?" He rolled his eyes for dramatic effect, expecting the other to respond with a snappy comeback as well.

    "Really? You don't look like, how you say, teacher material?" the Frenchman asked in an actually bewildered tone, and it was at that moment when Antonio realized that he didn't understand sarcasm.  His face flushed bright in a show of embarrassment as he quickly said, "No, it was just sarcasm.  I actually have no idea where the main building is, and I just h- oh."  As he had been speaking, he didn't realize that the stranger was leading him off to a wide building with a sign clear as the bags under his eyes that said _Administration Building_.  Antonio rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, starting to let out an embarrassed chuckle.  It should've been obvious that the other was taking him to some form of Administration building, but Antonio was too proud to admit that out loud.

"Well, thanks," he thanked the other with a smile just barely gracing his features, listening to the other man chuckle and respond with, "It was, how you say, no problem."

The Frenchman started to walk away, but that was when Antonio realized something...

        "Wait, I didn't get your name!" Antonio burst out, making haste in grabbing the other's arm so he could effectively stop him.  The other seemed surprised for a moment before a cat-like smile crossed his face and he turned around with a graceful bow.  As he came up, he introduced himself, "Je m'appelle François de Lafayette. Et tu es?"1  Before Antonio could help himself, he gave a bow that was more dramatic than graceful as he said, with a slight chuckle, "Je m'appelle Antonio Heatherton, à votre service."2  Looking up from his bow, he noticed the other give him a slightly surprised look before it melted into a friendly smile.

    "How about I introduce you to some friends, hm?" Lafayette asked, but before Antonio could open his mouth and respond the Frenchman started to walk off, exclaiming over his shoulder, "meet us at the statue at 4, oui?" Deciding that this was his only chance to make a decent group of friends, Antonio sighed and nodded, "See you then!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 1\. Je m'appelle François de Lafayette. Et tu es? = "My name is François de Lafayette. And you are?"
> 
> 2\. Je m'appelle Antonio Heatherton, à votre service. = "My name is Antonio Heatherton, at your service."


	3. The Revolutionary Set(pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his meeting with the strange Frenchman, Antonio finally gets checked in and his room key. Despite never meeting the nice young lady named Lizzy in Administration or his hunk of a roommate Jonathan, his brain seems to think otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am SO sorry! I had intended to update two weeks ago, but due to school and final projects, it has been rather difficult. Because of your long wait, I tried to make this chapter extra long for you all. :)  
> Names:  
> -Alexander Hamilton (Antonio Hetherton)  
> -Marquis de Lafayette (François de Lafayette)  
> -Hercules Mulligan (Hector Mulls)  
> -John Laurens (Jonathan Lanes)  
> -Aaron Burr (Arron Burns)  
> -The Schuyler Sisters (Anna, Lizzy, Margarette Sky)  
> -George Washington (George Watson)  
> -Thomas Jefferson (Tristin Johnson)  
> -James Madison (Jeffrey Mason)  
> -King George (George Kingly)

        Antonio let out a slight groan once the door of the building closed, rubbing a hand down his tired face as he started to wonder what he got himself into.   Well, I guess I’ll have to just see what happens, he thought rather dully as he made his way towards the desk.  The building was bigger than he imagined, and rather fancy as well; the tiles on the floor that wasn’t covered by the extravagant rugs and carpet were a gorgeous white that contrasted against the greens, reds, and yellows of the patterned carpet and the darker rugs.  The walls were covered by an unfamiliar shade of red with golden patterns, ones that hurt Antonio’s eyes from the many spirals.  

       With a slight wince, he turned back to the young woman behind the computer who was looking over at him with an unknown expression as he examined the place.  He nervously chuckled as he made his way over to her.

   “Antonio Heatherton,” he said rather loudly, cringing at the echo of his voice that followed before lowering his voice and continued, “I’m here to check in and get my room key?”  

 

        The girl looked at him for a moment, examining his face before snapping her eyes away and going to the computer in order to sign him in and to get his room number.  Antonio would admit that she looked rather familiar but not by the straightened black hair that seemed to fall down her back like a calm ocean, nor her beautiful brown orbs that seemed to shine with determination.  It was her voice that he seemed to recognize as she softly said as she handed him a silver key with a room number on it, “Room 203, Mr. Heatherton.” As she said this, another voice seemed to echo in the back of his mind a voice he knew but yet couldn’t recognize as she looked up to lock eyes with him.

 

_“̸͉̀ͅḘ̸̢̓͝l̵͇̲ḯ̸̡̈́ẑ̴͖̱a̴͇̾͌b̶̢͙̓̂ě̶̩̹̎t̵̨̰̋͑h̴̨̾ ̵̲̠͒S̸̘̾͛c̷̗̞̉̅h̸̥̙́̓ȕ̵̩y̴͚̔͐l̴̬͔͂e̴̝̿͆r̴̨̽.̶̛͓̹̈́ ̸̙̙̽ ̸̺̪̏̋I̴̱͉̍͑t̵̫̅’̸͙͗̈s̶̹͓͒̌ ̵͚̓ȃ̵̗ ̴̨̜̃p̸̦̈l̷̟͇͛͛ẻ̶̮a̷̖̖̐͝s̸̻͇̚ủ̴̜̻̽r̵͎͗e̷̝͠ ̵̗̏̊t̶̜͝͠o̴͔̎͝ ̸͍̗̒m̶͉̝͒̚ă̶̝̪͝k̵̮̽̍ẹ̶̎͋ ̶̨̼͑y̶̢͊ọ̶̋u̶̥͋r̵͓̍͑ ̴̪̭̕a̶̜̙͒c̶̭̈́͆ͅq̶͓͛͝u̸̠̗͋ä̴̬́͝į̶̑n̵̨͓͋t̷̫͔͊a̷̮͝n̷̛̞c̵̬̽ẻ̶͈̪̐,̸͖̠͊̒ ̶̭̊̑M̶͇͔͒͘r̸̭̭͂̚.̵̇͜ ̸̨͑H̸̢̲̓å̶͓m̷͕̑̄ĩ̵̱͠ḽ̸͐t̴͔͔̔ȏ̸͍͠n̵͓̥͊̈́…̵̩͆”̴̹͕̏_

 

“Hello?  Mr. Heatherton, are you alright?” her voice snapped him out of the slight trance that he didn’t know he was in, sounding rather worried as he was just gazing at her with dilated pupils.  Antonio felt his cheeks flush a little, clearing his throat as he hastily grabbed the key from her hand.  “Eh, thanks, Ms….,” he trailed off, waiting for her to finish for him.  The woman let out a light ghost of a chuckle and held a hand out, “Lizzy Sky.  It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Heatherton.”

   “Antonio is fine,” He stammered out for a moment, giving her hand a firm shake as he straightened his posture to make himself seem taller despite Lizzy having a few more inches on him.  Lizzy hummed for a moment, before nodding and saying, “And Lizzy is just as fine.”

 

        After getting his room key, Antonio hurried out of the building as fast as he could with one single thought in his head: _What the hell was that?_  It had him a bit shaken, as the voice was so familiar but every time he tried to delve deeper into his memories, desperately searching for any “old” memories, everything seems to wash away like it was nothing.  With a sigh, Antonio tried his best to ignore the nagging feeling of familiarity in order to find the dorms before 4, as he really did not think it would be best to be late to his very first invite to hang out with a group of possible friends.  While he was not a social person, it would be at least nice to have _somebody_ he knows and is on his side in case things get rough for him.  He felt a slight tremor run down his spine at that thought, but he knew he would not let that happen to him.

 

\---

 

        He will admit, it took him longer than he was proud of to find which dorm he was in.  Columbus was a rather large campus, so of course, it was going to have multiple dorms.  Antonio let out a small noise of relief as he finds the door number that matches his and soon uses his key to unlock the door, his suitcase rolling behind him as he waltzed in accidentally.  Once he was in the room, he immediately heard the voice of his roommate and took in a deep breath to calm himself before walking into the bedroom part of the room.  It was rather large, with one bed and dresser each. The floors were a similar pattern to the administration’s building, and the walls were a bright shade of white that did not seem like any dorms he’d imagined.  

        His roommate was on his chosen side of the room and had already started putting up many posters for movies and singers that he was not familiar with.  Antonio tried to stay quiet, seeing as his roommate was on the phone and he knew not to interrupt a person when they were on their phone, but he was talking _loud_.  He walked in as quietly as he could, noticing his roommate give him a small smile before continuing with his conversation.  Antonio sighed as silently as he could, making haste in opening his suitcase.  Unlike most civilized people, who would keep all of their stuff in their case, he dumped all of his stuff out on top of the mattress unceremoniously.  He could hear the choked snicker from his roommate after he did that, which caused a grin to cross his lips as he started to pack his clothes away into his drawers.

        After struggling with stuffing most of his clothing into a single drawer, convinced that he could do it, and after failing multiple times in getting his bedsheet on the bed, claiming he was _tall enough to do it_ , he managed to get himself sorted out and laid himself out on the bed and couldn’t help but stretch out on it like a cat.  It was around this time, though, that he found it rather quiet besides his roommate’s talking.  This distracted the poor immigrant.  Antonio needed something to do, so instead of finding something to do he decided to look over his roommate.  They were going to be living together, so he needed to recognize him, right?

        He stayed on his back and tilted his head to the side to catch a glimpse of the other male.  Trying to stay incognito, he would look away every now and then but continued to look back.  

His roommate was _gorgeous._

Long, curly strands of dark brown hair rested in a puffy ponytail on the back of his head, and the few strands that were free framed his face in such a way that it caused Antonio’s temperature to rise a few degrees.  His skin was an olive-colored tan and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen, similar to the eyes of Lizzy from Administration but with more determination.

        The real eye candy was the body, though.  He wasn’t wearing a shirt, revealing his muscular arms and toned stomach that really proved how much he worked out.  He was only in a pair of black jeans, most likely having planned to go somewhere and stopped mid-way in getting dressed.  Antonio looked away when he caught the other looking over to almost meet his gaze, almost being able to feel the eyes looking at him.  He was a bit surprised to find that the gaze was kept on him for longer than he expected before they were directed away from him and Antonio could swear he heard the other mutter something to the other person on the phone that seemed to describe something.  

        It didn’t take long for the other to get off of the phone, muttering a goodbye before the familiar beep was heard.  Antonio had apparently dozed off, seeing as how the next thing he knew his roommate was nudging him.  

   “Hey, are you awake?” he asked, leaning down a little once Antonio opened his eyes and squinted.  He grumbled under his breath, replying with a, “I am now.”  All his roommate did was chuckle at this and asked, “I’m Jonathan Lanes.  I’m about to head out for a meeting, but I needed to know your name.” Antonio didn’t question him on why he _needed_ to know his name.

   “Antonio Heatherton,” he replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  He turned towards Jonathan, and for the first time, the two seemed to lock eyes.  As they stared at one another, Antonio thought he could see the dark brown eyes of Jonathan flash an icy blue momentarily.  He blinked his eyes a few times before a voice in the back of his mind seemed to speak, a voice that he vaguely remembered echoing in his mind as the dark brown once more turned into an icy blue...

 

_"̵̭͖͒͒Ì̵̺̖̥̑ͅt̴̤̭͂̈́̑ ̸̰̖̦̭͐̆͝í̴͎͋͝s̴̠͓̙͉͂ ̵̪̈́̓͋͊͜ḁ̶͎̈́ ̷̫̯̝̺͛͗d̶̤̹͎̿̂ḙ̵͗̎̌͝ļ̵̬̹̗̋ì̸͖͈̔͛͠g̵̛̳͐͜͝͝ͅh̶̥̫͌̅̕t̸͚͎̜̽̈́ ̴̧̪̺̜̈̕t̷̢̘̱̝̏̀õ̵̘̹͚͘ ̵̝̓͠m̴͍̎e̵̛͔̺̰̒̅́ê̵̖͎̹͍̈́͛͌t̴̥͔̏͂̄ ̶̯̥͑̐y̶̖̗̽͑͛̚o̷̢̟̯̐͆̄u̵͍͛,̸͔̌ͅ ̸̢̜̼̀̃M̶͎̪̽͋r̸̟̤̪̃͜.̴̞̙̰̾̊ ̴̟̱̜̭̎͝H̶̲̦͈̽͋a̴̩̦m̶̤̯̓͋͝i̴͚̙͎̪͂̇͠ļ̸̖͇̜̏̏ť̴͈̍͘͜ọ̵̣̦̊͝n̷͔̹̈́.̵̧̞̮͈̔ ̵̛̱̝̬̯ ̷̛̭̲͒͑Y̶̡̖̜̊o̵̠͋u̵̪̳̇͝ ̸̱̾͋͂m̴̢̰̥̥̓͂̈́͠ä̸͎̟̻̒͠y̷͕̰̣͝͝ ̵̞̃̎̿c̴̭͉̦̚͝a̴̡̟̥͚͗̂̇͠ľ̴͎̭̿l̶̡̯̤̎͆̏ ̵͍̩͌̈́̂̌ṃ̴̑e̶̟̐͒̏ ̴̬̹̫̔̃͊̕L̴̤̤̻̬͗a̴̪̐͛͐̀u̷̼̱̹̓ŕ̷͇̼̪ë̸̹́̊́n̸̢̺͇͚̔̆s̷̰̝̗͂,̴͕͙̍̅̍ ̸̼̈́̂̈͒Ĵ̴̧̛͚̖͚̈́͒o̶̯͔̜͖͆͂h̸̯͓̘̐̿̈́͠n̶͚̙̂̈ ̶͈͎͖̣̈͗L̶̺̹͗͝a̷̗̼̱̭͋̕ṳ̷̬̣́̚r̴̝̲̄̎̽ę̷̰̟̦̌̚n̸̻̻̓̅̋s̸̨͠ ̵̲̈͑̑͂i̴̡̼͙͐̐͐́f̴̻̯̮͓͛ ̴̯͇͍̓̓͌ͅỹ̶̻͇̞̭ó̶̝͕̼̦̐ů̸̖̈ ̸͚͖̂m̷̬͍͚̝̌̓ų̸͙̞̻͛̐̓ŝ̶̞̉͝t̷͍͇̾̄̄.̷̪̥̍͆"̶͍̇̍̔_

 

Antonio blinked his eyes a few timed, noticing Jonathan appearing to be in a similar daze before he quickly asked Jonathan, “What time is it?” This seemed to snap Jonathan out of the daze he was in and he looked other at the clock on the wall.

   “4:37.”

.

.

.  
   “ _Shit!_ ”


End file.
